bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prefects
The Prefects are four senior students at Bullworth Academy. They are the lowest level of authority at the school, and are responsible for general enforcement of the rules on campus. Hierarchy Seth is generally assumed to be the leader. He's in charge of overseeing detention, has the largest role of the four, and is the toughest of them. The game data files state that Karl is the leader of the Prefects and that Max is the second in command. However, the data files are known to be inaccurate and do not reflect changes made later in the game's development. Either way, there isn't enough canon information to make it 100% clear who the lead prefect is, or even if there is one. It is possible that all four of them take orders from Dr. Crabblesnitch directly. Description and Information All four prefects are easily spotted on campus due to their relatively large stature, their navy blue suit jackets, and the fact that they show up as red dots on the radar. They enforce the rules of the school on campus. Despite being students, the prefects are not seen attending classes and are not in the yearbook. The prefects are generally hostile toward Jimmy Hopkins and the other students. All four prefects like to abuse their authority, though Seth is by far the worst in that regard. The prefects will always be present on campus no matter what time of the day it is. They patrol the school grounds, the school itself, the library, and sometimes the gym. After dark they carry flashlights. If they spot someone committing a rule violation, they immediately run at the person in question and try to bust them. Offenses severe enough to completely fill the Trouble Meter, for example attacking a little kid, causes prefects who have already spawned to come running from wherever they are, and may cause prefects to spawn near Jimmy. The only time when they are not visibly present is on Halloween night and during Complete Mayhem, though they will spawn if Jimmy commits a maximum severity rule violation. They are never friendly towards their fellow students. It is possible for Jimmy to get a friendly response from the Prefects if he is wearing the Orderly Uniform and a respectable haircut. Any of the cuts he can get from Maria Theresa and a few of the ones he can get from Mr. Moratti work. Sometimes, they can be seen outside of campus, where they will still act with authority. They will try to bust Jimmy, other students, Townies, and Townsfolk for breaking the law. Strangely, they will bust Townies for truanting, despite the fact that the Townies don't attend school. If a townsfolk male escapes a prefect's clutches, the male will then usually attempt a citizen's arrest on the prefect, this however, causes the Police to bust the townsfolk. Earlier in development, Jimmy had the option of bribing Prefects to leave him alone. Earlier versions of Seth, Karl, and Max were posted on Tyler Wilson's website. The older versions carried police style batons. Early screenshots of Bully also showed the prefects carrying paddles. Members Gallery Beta Seth.jpg|Beta version of Seth. Beta Karl.jpg|Beta version of Karl. Beta Max.jpg|Beta version of Max. Category:Prefects Category:Authority Category:Characters